zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Frightday the 13th
'Frightday the 13th' Frightday the 13th is episode 14 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= This episode begins with Leena replying to a mysterious e-mail at midnight, asking who the greatest warrior in the world was. She replies and abruptly gets a change in tune, with a mysterious, creepy voice telling that one week from today, at midnight, the chainsaw man will come and hack her Zoid to pieces. Later, Naomi tells the Blitz team that the rumors are true, and that the chainsaw man has butchered five Zoids already, each time targeting modification fanatics like Leena. Unwilling to believe, Leena is forced to stay in town waiting for some power components to arrive. She changes her tune when she stumbles across a Rev Raptor pilot, who's Zoid had been hacked up by "the Chainsaw man". Leena freaks out and Harry eventually arrives, swears to protect her, an oath she completely fails to hear, as she leaves midway through his speech, although Harry fails to realise, presenting a bouquet of flowers to Dr. Toros instead. Matters are not helped when Harry's robots are attacked while working on some power components. Harry once again swears to protect Leena, but the shock of seeing the Chainsaw man's victims (although Dr. Toros doesn't help matters, and keeps pointing out that Leena is next) causes her to faint -while standing- and misses the speech once again. Jamie leaves to investigate, as power components were stolen from Harry's hanger, causing him to believe the Chainsaw man is merely a front. He meets Naomi, who was doing the exact same thing and the two investigate. Meanwhile, Harry sets up an alarm system outside the base, but is attacked before he gets in his Zoid and is defeated. Inside, Dr. Toros explains an elaborate story about the Chainsaw man's origins. Leena faints once again, spilling all their coffee and thus doesn't hear the end of the story, where Dr. Toros confesses that he made the whole thing up. It turns out, all the rumors circulation around the city were started by him. Without any coffee, the Blitz team fall asleep, except for Leena, who, after unsuccessfully attacking the Chainsawman in her Gunsniper, runs. She stumbles across Harry's mangled Dark Horn which causes her to freak out even more. The fact that she can't defeat the enemy, along with the fact that it keeps showing up no matter where she runs to, is explained by Naomi, who shows up in her Gunsniper. What was actually happening was a group of five Spino Sappers were using the Chainsaw man as a front to scare their targets while they stole power components. The rest of the Blitz team arrive and round up the criminals. Before the episode ends, Leena and Leena alone, sees a mysterious girl, along with a sixth ghostly Spino Sapper. This is never explained and the episode ends. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): "The Chainsaw Man" * Introduced opponent(s): NIL (unofficial battle) * Featured characters: Leena Toros, "The Chainsaw Man", Naomi Fluegel * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Fluegel Team =Zoids= * Rev Raptor * Dark Horn * Gunsniper * Spino Sapper * Raynos * Command Wolf * Liger Zero Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime